


Bloodsport

by WolfaMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Q (James Bond), M/M, Protective James Bond, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: It was always quiet at night. The staff was shortened to half to allow some mortals sleep. But the rules would change after today.
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bloodsport

Bloodsport  
BY Wolfa Moon  
Summary: It was always quiet at night. The staff was shortened to half to allow some mortals sleep. But the rules would change after today.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. Cleaning up and finishing fics on my computer. Enjoy.  
Soundtrack: “Bloodsport” Raleigh Ritchie

~Bloodsport~

It was always quiet at night. The staff was shortened to half to allow some mortals sleep. But the rules would change after today. MI6 had been infiltrated and all on staff were either injured to dead. And it wasn’t a rogue agent but a rogue mind. And not even the master of it had seen it. The disgruntled employee threw the lithe Q branch head into another wall.  
The flash bomb causing all to still be white and unclear. Also not helping that R busted his glasses when he threw him into a wall. His left arm making an audible crack as it connected. The disgruntled R looks down at the small genius. Seething at the little man. Q could tame the double Os. And be well versed at getting the truth from employees. But this, transgression, is beyond fair.  
Flash bomb.  
A spray of bullets, sweeping from one side to the other.  
Very unprofessional.  
Being grabbed again Q wanted to scream in pain. not doing so to prove he is not weak.  
”You little runt. You think you can take over.” Another bomb went off somewhere else in the building.  
“I am smarter than you. How could she hire you?” The man hit another button on his phone. Another explosion went off. Q stared right into R’s insane eyes. A flip of his switch must have happened. Maybe the lost of their mentor. Maybe even the lost of the 00 that was his responsibility. Losing her in such a hiccup would hurt everyone involved. Q felt the lost but to do this in lost. He could never fathom this. Destroying others in ones own lost. He could destroy the enemy who had killed them. Which R had done. But then going beyond to kill the corporation that sent 004 into the field.  
“What makes you so special?” R moves closer to Q. “what are you?”  
“I’m a hacker. I was better then any of you.” You never pull the tigers tail. But when you have an agency behind you. It is always good to buy ones time. especially since Q knew that his 00 is in the building. Sure he is his. No one could wrangle him like Q. So he mainly had one 00 like R. Then wondered would he do this for his 00. Looking at R again. “and I am the better man. I would never do this.”  
“Yes you would.”  
“Are you so sure? 004, what would she think of this tantrum?” The pistol came at him again. This time he ducked and tackled. Pushing off the glass wall behind him. He may seem small and twink. But he had a body under those layers. Tumbling over a desk and into a tray of gadgets. Yes, gadgets. Then the gun went off.

//BS//

Bond was debriefing with M when the first explosion went off. Bond wasn’t around for the first round with Silva but this. Turning back to M, who is on the phone while grabbing a gun from under a pile of papers. Bond looks back to M.  
“The bombs are centered around Q branch. And an alarm just went off in there.”  
“Who’s in today?”  
“006 and 002’s team. Yours is also in on report duty.”  
“And Q is always here.” Bond supplies.  
“Yes,” Bond moves.  
His trust has been rattled since Skyfall. It had been rattled a little before that with M’s voice in his ear yelling at Money penny to, take the bloody shot. But then she backed him still when all others would not. Then she gave him an olive branch in Q. Q who was new to him but knew his stuff. Still has his spots but has earned all the 00s respect. Became a crutch that he didn’t know he needed. The young man had become his friend. Verbal sparring and such.  
Coming down the stairwell to rubble and agents trying to dig trough the debris.  
“Is there any other way in?” one of the agents who is covered in dust looks to 007.  
“The charges are set at all visible entrances.” Bond knows there are other ways in to many places. Then another went off. “guess this guy knows his stuff.”  
“Any idea on who it is?”  
“R,” M announced coming down the stairs. “video feed came up before he dismantled it again.”  
“And?”  
“He pistol whipped Q.” M saw Bond’s face go into that killer that he can become. Turning back to the agent he spoke with earlier.  
“Find me another way in.” Bond growls at M . M nods to give Bond what he wants. The agent thinks as another explosion goes off. Then the agent looks to M for the one he thought was gone.  
“There may be one that R hasn’t thought off.” Bond turns back to M. “follow me.” Bond moves swiftly. Surprised when M opened a fire extinguisher box. Flipping a switch, the wall moves. “after we lost our last Q, M came up with an idea for Q to be saved.” Moving in M slides another wall. “this leads to Q’s office.” James steps in to see the ladder in the small space. “good luck, 007.”  
“Any reason why R is doing this?”  
“My guess would be 004.” Bond nods. Everyone reacts differently to death. People bury themselves in work or they bury everyone along with them. Climbing down he wonders what Q would do in death. Probably work through it or hermit up. 

//BS//

Q could feel the blood running down his temple. His vision getting cloudier. Trying to keep an eye on R. He can only imagine what his final keystroke will be. The complete destruction of Q branch? Or just the final act of killing the new Q to make a point? He needs to know. Needs to know where his enemy is. But he can’t lift his head.  
There is R laughing like a maniac. Then he feels it. The burn and pain. the warmth leaving him. The bullet had made a mark in his hip. After a while there is pain and it numbs. Trying to pay attention. But he is beginning to feel really tired. So tired.

//BS//

Bond could see the shape of a body against the opaque glass. But his main concern is the moving shadow, the threat. Afterwards he would find Q and secure him. Waiting a moment R came toward Q’s office. Did R hear him? Then the voice became clear.  
“Such a pathetic piece of life.” James now understood. The bleeding form against the glass is his quartermaster. Wishing the glass wasn’t bulletproof. The walls are to protect Q. Yet it only works when he is inside the room. Breathing he puts his hands on the door handle. “do you give your ass to the 00’s? is that why they like you so much?”  
“I’m actually the pitcher.” Q gasps laughing. 007 has to give the boy/man props for fighting till the end.  
“Liar.”  
“004 seemed to enjoy it.” A shot hit beside the head of Q. The sound reverberating against the walls. Is Q trying to get himself killed? Bond has to act quickly. Breathing in he focuses, then the door is open.  
R is on the ground dead. One shot between his eyes. Bond looks at his casualty. Then turning he see Q, bloody and smiling.  
“Good job, 007.” Bond kneels down beside Q. His hand applying pressure to the wound.  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”  
“It was better than getting …” He wets his lips. “pistol whipped.” Q groans at the pressure.  
“It was stupid.” James scolds him. Q tries to laugh but groans. “we need medical.”  
“R needs a morgue. Thank you, for pulling the trigger. Wonder who I will get to replace him.”  
“S, is next in the alphabet.” James looks as Q thinks on anything but this pain filled moment. His life bleeding through a 00’s hands.  
“S, is a coder. Maybe V. She’s good at handling the 00’s when one of us is sick. Especially with how well she’s tamed 006.” James looks into Q’s distant eyes. They are looking but not. Then he realizes. There are no glasses on his face. seeing a young man before him unshielded, pure.  
“Q?”  
“I’m tired, Bond.”  
“Q?” Q began to sump. “dammit Q stay with me.

//BS//

No one came into the room under threat or growl from 007. He was a dog on guard duty. Blaming himself for what happened to his quartermaster. There are only 3 people he can stand at HQ but one who he actually likes. Staring at him, Bond sees how frail Q is. But that brain so attractive. Giving him lip and help since their very first meet.  
The body groans on the bed. James moves closer. The head moves against the pillow. The bruised and stitched side getting shined on in the afternoon sun. his eyes following the bruise to the stitches that went into Q’s hairline. The gun hitting and shattering his glasses. A frail hand Reaching out for the new glasses. Bond’s shadow moves over Q’s face.  
Q felt the pain flair in the face. then the shadow came over his face. R was back. No,  
“NO!”  
“Q?”  
“No.”  
“Q!” Bond moves pinning the bruised man down. The eyes try and focus. Q settles. A hand moves toward his face slowly with something. Q flinches. “it’s your glasses.” Taking the silence as an okay James places them on the mans face.  
squinting his eyes Q focuses on 007’s face.  
“Hello there,” the raw scream worn voice spoke. James instantly retrieved a glass of water and placed the straw to Q’s chapped lips. Humming as the cool liquid slips down his throat. “R?”  
“Dispatched.” Their eyes meet and Q understands what the 00 meant in those terms. He would never have to worry about R ever showing up again.  
“Thank you.” James looks at Q thanking him for killing another man under his charge. So simple and so trusting. “what are you doing here?”  
“Keeping guard.”  
“Guess I’m very valuable.”  
“You are, but I volunteered.” Q looks up at him in question. “I don’t have many friends and people I can rely on. And…” Emotions are hard. “you’re my friend.” Q smiles at him.  
“Thank you.” Q slips back into slumber. James stays on guard.

finish

May 26, 2019: Last Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 24, 2020


End file.
